


"They'll Remember Me For Centuries."

by Thrawn



Category: 3rd Century BC RPF
Genre: Co-workers, Gen, Inspired by Music, Military History, Pride/Arrogance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle of Guagemelia, prior to the beginning of the battle, Alexander and his Macidonian army have just learned they'll be facing about a quarter million Persian Soldiers, and Alexander, being Alexander, heads them straight for the Persian Army! This is his meeting with his officer corps to lay out his plan for the battle.<br/>I may have gotten a few things wrong, but the general genre is based on co-workers and friendship of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"They'll Remember Me For Centuries."

"They'll Remember me For Centuries"  
By James Carmody- RPF about World History in the Classical Era.  
  
Author's Notes: this is going to be a short one, but here goes.  
  
Story:  
At the Macidonian Camp prior to the battle of Guagamalia, Alexander was discussing where he wanted what units and who would command what units. The only officer in his army who'd stand up to him was Hephaestion, whom suggested a more defensive strategy. While Alexander disagreed with his approach on an intellectual level- he thought that this would make an ideal example to prove to his officer corps that he was the ideal man to lead the Macidonian Forces in their conquest of the Persian Empire.  
  
Just prior to the opening phases of battle, Alexander stood up in his command tent and pronounced these words "If we win this battle, they'll remember me for Centuries."  
  
As it was, that statement proved quite prophetically true: "They'll remember me for Centuries"  
  
Inspired partially by the song Centuries by Fall Out Boy.  
  
The end- or is it?


End file.
